The Nexus: Ender Effect
by TwilitWarriorX7
Summary: Axel, Seth, and Marcus are abducted by Endermen, but when they use the End Nexus to escape they gain a power unlike any other... and are cursed to live in isolation because of it. The Endermen that gave them this power are trying to correct their mistake, because it may cause their own destruction as well.


**For those of you who know all about Minecraft, I have added a few things to the story to make it interesting.**

**-The Nexus**

**-The Guardian**

**- Enderforms**

**-Weapon Mods**

**-Nanopacks**

**I will also mention a few mods in the story that actually exist. When I mention it I will subtly slip in the name of the mod it's from. See if you can spot them all!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1;The Marksman and The Freelancer**

It was a normal day, thank the Aether. I hate the rain, I can't stand the noise. I started collecting wood, one log was enough to make a workbench and two was enough for a sword, I feel naked without one. Afterward I made an Axe, I took the bottom log off a tree and the rest of the logs came down with it. "Timber!" I shouted, There was no one around for miles, as far as I knew, but it doesn't hurt to warn anyone that could be there. After a few trees were in my Nanopack I built a decent shack, it was enough to survive the night, which was approaching steadily.

The sunset was beautiful, the light was shining through the trees and glistening on the ground, like gold. I knew all to well that after the beauty of the sun fades the shining rays of the moon are all that light the sky, leaving the undead free to walk around the forest. The last thing I wanted was a zombie hug, so I tucked up in my shack, and fell asleep before the darkness could take me.

The next day I walked outside and saw a herd of cows, unfortunately for them I was hungry. I wasn't able to cook the meat I scavenged off them so I had to eat my steak raw, and stuck the rest in my Nanopack. My Nanopack is like a backpack with the inventory space of a chest, except it is small enough to fit on my belt. It had my name inscribed onto the leather; Axel Maverick, not the most common name but certainly not the worst.

The leather I collected from the cows was enough for a new pair of pants and a helmet, but I don't like things on my head, so I made boots instead. I wore a black jacket over my white shirt. I tore the sleeves off at the elbow to make it more practical, because I never take it off.

I heard a rustling in the trees, along with the shriek of a dying animal. I thought a sheep got stupid and found some wolves and thought nothing of it, but then I heard another shriek, distinctly from a pig. I went to check it out and sure enough, a few pigs lied motionless on the ground, with arrows in their necks. I removed an arrow from the swine, it wasn't an average looking arrow; the head was made of metal and laced with poison, the feathers were black as well. Skeletons wouldn't use these, someone else was here with me.

"Hello, is someone there?" I waited for a response, nothing, "I have your arrow..." I called out again. I heard a rustle in the tree behind me, I quickly drew my sword and watched. I heard an arrow stretch its bowstring, and at the same time, a hiss behind me. If the arrow didn't kill me the Creeper would, so I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

I heard the arrow fly past me and strike the creeper. Apparently whoever was in the trees wasn't after my head, although I can't say the same for the Creeper. "I am sorry for not warning you," a man descends from the tree, " I didn't want to disrupt my aim by exhaling," he wore a blue shirt with a lighter blue hood over it. Under his short-sleeve shirt was a shirt with long, loose sleeves, and his pants looked the same, very loose and wide. His face was shadowed so I couldn't see his eyes.

"I was sure that I was done for, thanks. My name is Axel, I just got here."

"Seth, archer and hunter. Good to meet you. I live in the town a few miles west of here," I felt kind of stupid for living in the woods wen a town was a few miles away.

"I didn't know a town was so close."

"There is room for one more house before the walls must be moved."

"Really? No one will mind?"

"Of course not. They are very welcoming."

"Thank you, I'll get my stuff." When I collected my belongings we started to walk toward the town. There were a few obstacles we needed to pass, a few stone cliffs to climb, some ledges to grab and a river to swim. "Smart moving, Seth!" He was very good at finding things not visible to most people, but I am more agile than him.

It took until dusk to reach the town, I had no time to build my house, so I bunked with Seth. He showed me his weaponry, a Metal bow with fiber strings for power and sturdiness and a wrist mounted crossbow with iron bolts, and also told me the blacksmith can give me decent armor, and teach me how to modify my tools.

My house wasn't extravagant; I was given cobblestone and glass, I had tons of wood. It was an average size, cobble-and-wood house with a furnace, a workbench, a large chest and, strangely enough, a bed. The smith gave me a good iron sword that I can modify later. He also is letting me use his anvil for Tool Repair.

Things were looking up for me. If only I knew that something was watching me, _maybe things would have ended differently._

* * *

**Well, me how I did in the reviews section. I hope you like it.**

**Axel is my generic character and I am developing an original story for him. I don't have it up yet, but when I do it will be on Fiction Press.**** Axel uses his sword with a reverse grip and natural grip to increase his versatility.** Seth is based on an avatar my friend made, I gave him a bow because it fit his personality. This story will feature at least two more main characters and new mobs. Things will heat up quickly when the group assembles. 

**Read & Review and don't forget about the mod spots. There were four in this chapter, did you find them? I will release the names of the mods in the foreword of the next chapter.**

**THERE WILL BE SUSPENSE WITH A SIDE OF ROMANCE(non-yaoi, I do not, nor have I ever supported yaoi. I am a guy... its weird.) Peace out, see you next time.**


End file.
